


The Experience Gained

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: She didn't want to lose the experience of having wings and the feeling of air flowing around them.





	The Experience Gained

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5390142#cmt5390142) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

If there was one thing that Elisa decided that she didn't mind from the change between human and Gargoyle, it was that she found that enjoyed the feeling of wind moving beneath her wings.

Being able to fly with Goliath gave her a look into the world of the Gargoyle race and what it was like to fly. She found it exhilarating and exciting to experience as she leans over to kiss Goliath's cheek while they fly together and he gives her a soft look in return.

It had initially been odd, but she didn't want to lose the memory of this time spent with Goliath.


End file.
